The Call
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Fueron elegidos. Ella podía verlos y describirlos verbalmente, pero no transcribirlos al papel. Él podía verlos y transcribirlos con tinta, sin embargo las palabras morían en su garganta. Fueron elegidos por ellos. Eran cronistas, y esta era su llamada. ONE-SHOT


**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Primero que nada, y antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero dejar las siguientes advertencias: Esta historia está en categoría M por escenas de violencia, horror, mutilaciones y referencias sexuales. Están advertidos.**

**Segundo, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños!**

* * *

**_THE CALL_**

No lo entendía.

No era capaz de razonar cómo fue que todo sucedió tan de repente frente a sus ojos.

Cómo lo que conocía y amaba se esfumó fugazmente de entre sus dedos.

La calidez viscosa y carmesí tenía las roídas ropas blancas que ella vestía mientras descansaba gélidamente en los brazos del adolescente con verdes orbes venenosos. Escurriéndose entre las delgadas falanges, el muchacho percibió la sangre ajena, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que era rodeado por una multitud que presentaba reacciones dispares.

Ciñendo una quebrada varita se hallaba la pálida silueta de la joven con sucios cabellos blondos, demostrando que su partida era la de alguien perteneciente a los de su clase y no como un mero animal salvaje que fue desechado a las orillas de un oscuro bosque. Superflua resultó la acción de que la depositaran frente al muchacho, cuyo temple hace tiempo había perdido su filo y vuelto romo, por causa de todo el peso que depositaron en su angosta espalda.

Gritos, como aullidos de hienas sedientas por poder bruto, clamaban en la oscura noche nublada. Nubes que convertían el firmamento nocturno en un paisaje violeta, ocultando las estrellas en el proceso e invadiendo el ambiente con un potente aroma a humedad que susurraba tácitamente una amenaza de lluvia. Una precipitación que únicamente conseguiría borrar todo rastro de lágrimas y sangre que pintaban el pedregoso suelo donde todos estaban de pie.

La mirada verde no se despegaba del rostro tranquilo que mostraba la muchacha cuya cabeza recostaba en el regazo. Podía oler el metálico óxido de la sangre seca, amalgamado con un apestoso almizcle que se impregnaba en sus propias fosas nasales. Se la habían entregado sucia, con su varita en mano, pero sucia al final de cuentas.

Aun así, él no admiró esos detalles que ahora eran banales. No cuando el rastro de dolor que tanto se esforzaban en retratarle se había esfumado, reduciéndola a tan solo una muchacha que encontró su descanso temprano mientras le arrebataban bruscamente sus imaginarios sueños humildes.

El esquematizado y elaborado camino que le fue impuesto resultó erróneo en cada uno de sus detalles. La apócrifa vida que le tocó al adolescente se convirtió en cuestión de tiempo en una retorcida realidad que lo abofeteaba una y otra vez, empujándolo a un eterno abismo oscuro donde más de un terror quería reptar por sus extremidades con el objetivo de arrastrarlo hacia ellos y enseñarle lo que debió aprender verdaderamente.

Incesantemente se cuestionaba el varón la razón del rapto que sufrió la joven fémina. Nada malo hizo en su precoz vida más que traer una sonrisa a su cara, mueca con la que le demostró que no se molestaba con lo que ella decía. La gente suponía que ella podía divisar el futuro, pero él se preguntaba si eso no era acaso lo que todos podían hacer. Los extraños creían que sus líneas de pensamientos eran las correctas, que la muchacha veían el mañana, mientas optaban ignorar estúpidamente que lo único que ella veía eran fantásticos seres que animaban su estadía jornada tras jornada.

-Se te advirtió, Potter- la maliciosa voz reptil siseó a metros de distancia.

Ignorando lo pronunciado, el susodicho continuó su tarea de acicalar catatónicamente el pelo blondo de la joven. Los enredados mechones se desenvolvían con el suave tratamiento, llevándose consigo a las muestras de suciedad, fango y sangre seca, así como muchas otras sustancias más que no quería reconocer. Que se negaba a reconocer.

-Qué ocurre? Acaso el pequeño bebé Potter está triste porque mataron a la niña loca? – con ironía y perversión, la estridente voz de una mujer desquiciada se escuchó.

Carcajadas repletas de hiriente burla dramática no se hicieron de rogar, contagiándose como una peste macabra en un lapso de apurados segundos. Muecas desagradables, ocultas bajo sus pulidas máscaras representativas de un cráneo humano con filigranas de serpientes, se esbozaron sardónicamente alrededor de su líder y amo mientras miraban despectivamente al joven.

-Harry! No te quedes allí! Corre! – repletos de desesperación frenética eran los gritos de una muchacha con cabellera marrón, siendo sujetada por un pelirrojo que temblaba de miedo ante lo que veía.

El pedido cayó en oídos sordos, ya que el nombrado perdió toda fuerza de voluntad en su interior. Nada valía la pena para él, toda motivación personal había desaparecido como una voluta de humo en una tormenta feroz. Estaba harto de correr, de escapar, de esconderse. Siempre obedeciendo, siempre sumiso, siempre un soldado.

-Qué haces, amigo?! No ves que te matarán!? No ves quién está allí!? – el adolescente de fisionomía desgarbada y cabellos rojos declaró, escudándose precariamente tras la fémina a quien le declaró sus sentimientos días atrás.

Vida, muerte…poco le importaba al ojiverde el resultado final de su existencia. Desconoció durante años el significado de ser libre, por lo que le parecía estúpido preocuparse actualmente por ello. Estar bajo tierra o despedazado en cientos de partes tampoco le interesaba, después de todo la conclusión sería la misma.

Abandonado en una multitud quejumbrosa, el proclamado y despreciado niño-que-vivió se mantuvo de rodillas en el duro suelo. Quiso maldecir a sus progenitores, a sus tutores, a quienes lo condenaron a una dolorosa experiencia, e incluso a los que aún trataban de darle órdenes. Abrió su boca, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que provocaban los resecos labios partidos, teniendo que mover su lengua como si degustara un alimento rancio con el fin de crear saliva, para finalmente forzar sus cuerdas vocales.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- pronunció con ronquera el Potter, sin alejar su atención del pacífico rostro de la joven a su merced.

Sus palabras silenciaron al viento mismo, permitiendo que penetren hasta lo más hondo y recóndito de cada testigo. Más de uno se cuestionó la estabilidad mental del muchacho, pero a comparación de quienes lo rodeaban rápidamente optaron por denegarlo.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- una vez más repitió con un tono apagado y grave el joven de ojos verdes, como si tratara de hacerle recordar a la muchacha rubia.

Un eco se repitió en la lejanía, vocalizando cada una de las palabras dichas por el joven mago profetizado, llevando consigo un mensaje incomprensible como la situación que lo condujo a su destino final. El amargo tono empleado, fusionado con el taciturno escenario angustiante, envió una avasalladora oleada de escalofríos a todos sus oyentes, sin importar el bando al que pertenezcan.

Rompiendo la quietud, el mismísimo cielo se encargó de ello, derramando paulatinamente finas gotas. Una tras otra, la precipitación fue en aumento, permitiéndole conseguir su propósito de destrozar los rastros de sufrimiento que la blonda padeció. Llorando sobre todos los magos y brujas, el firmamento cobró venganza, enseñándoles que solo las palabras permanecerían para comunicar lo que hicieron, palabras que se desvirtuarían con el tiempo como un pergamino que se consume solo.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aqu…-_ por tercera vez volvió a pronunciar Harry Potter, solo para ser interrumpido por un grito en donde abundaba el nerviosismo.

-YA CÁLLATE, POTTER! DEJA DE REPETIR ESO! – en un vago intento de demostrar bravura frente a sus pares mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy estalló.

_-…avirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- despreciando el comando dado por el padre de quien fue su contraparte estudiantil durante años, el ojiverde terminó su oración desde donde fue interrumpido.

-SR. POTTER! SALGA DE ALLÍ, NOSOTROS LO PROTEGEREMOS! – no soportando ver el estado de su león, la actual directora de Hogwarts exclamó.

Una ráfaga de helado viento hizo flamear las ropas de todos, alzando consigo algunas motas de polvo que aún no eran tocadas por el agua, cegándolos brevemente. El profetizado joven, constante en su accionar, siguió peinando a la perpetua soñadora mientras devolvía los honores que durante largas jornadas le brindaron. Para él ya no existía el respeto, el coraje, la inteligencia, el compañerismo, la lealtad o la astucia. Para Potter nada importaba ya. Todo carecía de sentido.

-Has perdido la cabeza, Potter- de forma incómoda, el ser antropomórfico sin nariz parló, encontrándose contrariado a sonreír lúdicamente.

La lenta lluvia mutó a una dolorosa precipitación, la cual con ayuda de los céfiros generaban la sensación de que cortaban los rostros descubiertos como afiladas cuchillas milimétricas. El agua hizo más pesadas las túnicas rudimentarias, incomodando a quienes las vestían, mientras que otra sección empezaba a temblar.

-Quizás debería dejar que Greyback juegue un rato más con el destrozado cadáver de la Lovegood, no crees? Él no se molesta con detalles menores- buscando provocar una reacción en su némesis, Tom Marvolo Riddle clamó.

-Monstruos…- el susurro repleto de odio se hizo audible gracias al viento que transportó las palabras, demostrando que provenía del último heredero Longbottom.

-Fue tu culpa, Potter. Hubieses obedecido y ella aún estaría con vida. Rota por dentro, pero con vida después de todo- tentando más su suerte, el autoproclamado Señor Oscuro retomó la palabra.

Austero por su parte ante los ojos testigos, el ojiverde detuvo su sucinta aliteración, juntando los labios en una delgada línea que poco a poco se fue estirando hasta el punto en que sus comisuras se alzaron levemente y un sarcástico quejido ronco fue ahogado en el interior de su boca. Lo que sucedió a continuación paralizó momentáneamente al hombre de rostro ofidio, quien poco pudo hacer para detener la creciente risa que culminó en una estruendosa carcajada mientras las ráfagas iban en aumento a la par, convirtiéndose en incontrolables vientos que empeoraban junto a la furiosa lluvia.

Encorvando su raquítica fisionomía, debido a los meses que pasó en la intemperie, sobre el cuerpo de la eterna soñadora para depositar su frente sobre la de ella, fue lo siguiente que hizo el adolescente. En ningún momento su dolorosa risa se detuvo, mostrándole al mundo mágico que se burlaba de todos ellos y sus patéticos reclamos, oníricos y asquerosos pedidos impregnados de terror tangible.

El agua del cielo nocturno parecía estar empecinada en querer ahogar a todos en la tierra, filtrándose apenas entre las rendijas de los enormes bloques de cemento hasta llegar a la negra tierra y escapar finalmente al aledaño lago profundo. Y fue allí mismo, durante el torrencial aguacero, que sucedió el punto de quiebre en la particionada mente de Lord Voldermort.

-YA DEJA DE IGNORARME, POTTER! BOMBARDA MAXIMA! – asfixiado por el desespero y nerviosismo, Tom Riddle alzó su varita y efectuó el potenciado hechizo en dirección a la blonda niña muerta.

Una explosión se oyó de inmediato, alzando una densa polvareda que velozmente se esparció con los efectos climáticos, dejando ver una truculenta escena. Las manos del ojiverde, que sostenían previamente entre sus falanges algunos mechones rubios, se dejaron caer a cada lado de su cuerpo sin creer en lo que veía antes que ninguna otra persona.

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de los mortífagos para reír, mientras que los magos que se recluían en Hogwarts lloraban con más ímpetu al mismo tiempo que vomitaban lo que estaba en sus estómagos. Harry, por su lado, observaba atónito la sangrante y desfigurada silueta de quien fue su amiga incondicional.

El hechizo había impactado directamente en la cintura de la Lovegood, consumiendo en el estallido toda su región inferior, medio torso y gran parte de sus pálidos brazos, dejando tan solo grandes rastros de sangre que se oscurecía prontamente para después fluir con la lluvia. Aún enseñaba un rostro pacífico la soñadora muchacha, sin embargo el ojiverde divisaba impotente como los pulmones se deslizaban viscosamente hasta el provocado hueco en el suelo, dibujando una larga estela carmesí a la cual se le unieron luego las cercenadas y pequeñas manos que arrastraban consigo la quebrada varita que le perteneció.

Trozos de carne decoraba el alrededor del profetizado mago, quien al no poder ver su reflejo, solo podía imaginarse que era sangre la viscosidad que se deslizaba por su rostro antes de que la precipitación lo elimine y deposite en su camisa previamente blanca. Una vacua emoción ahondó en el interior del adolescente, percibiendo cómo se desgarraba mentalmente trozo a trozo en un frenetismo perturbador, convirtiendo en meros despojos lo último de sus sentimientos y alma, rogando por ser obliterado de todo lo existente.

Creía conocer la perversión del humano cuando era niño, aun así nunca pudo evitar sorprenderse con los años que siguieron, aprendiendo cuan retorcido uno puede volverse con el fin de conseguir su anhelo precioso. Creía conocerse a la perfección, no obstante con cada día que pasaba todos parecían saber más sobre él que sí mismo. Creía que ese último ataque lo rompería de una vez por todas, pero cuando sintió una extraña y azabache sustancia baboso hacerse paso desde su interior hasta llegar a la última dermis de su cicatriz con forma de rayo, desbordándose luego por la abierta herida antaña, descendiendo a lo largo de su rostro pálido como si fuese alquitrán con un aroma podrido, goteando desde la afilada línea de su mandíbula hasta el rostro de la niña soñadora, siguiendo inmediatamente su camino hasta el suelo, mezclándose finalmente con la amalgama de lágrimas, sangre, y demás sustancias en las rendijas que transportaban todo hasta las profundidades del lago.

La tormenta alcanzó límites iracundos, demostrando sin palabras su disgusto con lo sucedido. La tierra se sacudió inesperadamente, haciendo vibrar los cimientos de toda la edificación medieval que estaba a metros de distancia y excavando las raíces de antiguos árboles del bosque. Más de un mago cayó de rodillas, mientras que otros se apoyaban con quienes tenían al lado, viendo con asombro al ojiverde continuar en un estado catatónico.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- las palabras se filtraron de entre los labios del último heredero Potter, cuya mente y alma destrozada solo podía repetir lo que la mutilada niña rubia en su regazo solía pronunciar.

Los vientos aullaban más y más agudo, destrozando los oídos de los magos. El suelo comenzó a quebrarse por la ferocidad de sus movimientos, derribando incluso las gárgolas que pendían desde las cornisas del castillo, cayendo encima de algunos estudiantes al mismo tiempo que mortífagos eran devorados por las grietas bajo sus pies.

Un rugido más allá de los espectral y terrenal provino desde las profundidades del lago, donde las ondulaciones se violentaban al extremo de mutar a brumosas olas mientras los tentáculos del pulpo sobresalían lentamente, aferrándose a rocas y troncos de árboles sueltos para posteriormente destruirles con descomunal fuerza.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- aquellos nombres se escucharon claramente en medio de la furia natural, enviando aún más escalofríos a todos lo que se habían paralizado por lo que pasaba.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO MESTIZO! CIÉRRALA! CIÉRRALA! – una maniática Bellatrix Lestrange exclamó imperativamente, tapándose las vías auditivas con las palmas de sus manos para no escuchar más el aullido del viento y las melancólicas palabras del adolescente.

Torres pertenecientes a la antigua escuela se desplomaron a vertiginosas velocidades, ensartando con sus afiladas puntas a más de un docente, asimismo el puente donde los oscuros magos retorcidos aguardaban se desmoronó luego de que sus pilares fuesen pulverizados por una enorme y escamosa masa surgió desde el suelo negro.

-HARRY! LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO, DETENTE! DETENTE POR FAVOR! – Hermione Granger rogó sumamente asustada, viendo con ojos llenos de lágrimas la locura que ocurría.

-_Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, Gulping Plimpies, y Dabberblimps_\- fue la respuesta dada por el ojiverde, sin inmutarse por los llantos y gritos.

Antes de que todos pudiesen notarlo, el purpúreo cielo nocturno se convirtió en uno negro. Negro como la negación de luz misma, como si fuese capaz de absorber la luminosidad de las estrellas mismas para alimentarse. Lentamente, los magos consiguieron delimitar los contornos de la sombra que se impuso delante de ellos, descubriendo que apenas si eran antropoides y provenían desde lo que era previamente el Lago Negro.

Aquellos tentáculos que atestiguaron resultaron pertenecer a un rostro octópodo de mayor tamaño de lo que era Hogwarts, con vivaces orbes carmesíes que brillaban como dos soles sangrantes. El cuerpo al cual estaba conectado, se cubría de gruesas escamas del gran tamaño, esparciéndose a lo largo de sus cuatro extremidades que finalizaban en enormes garras. Y por último sus alas, esas largas y estrechas membranas oscuras, que parecían querer abrazar todo el mundo antes de devorarlo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar en la gente, donde sus psiques terminaron por quebrarse al no poder comprender la magnitud y origen del primigenio ser que vigilaba con malicia lo que él catalogaba como miserables motas. Los aullidos de locura prontamente se convirtieron en unos llenos de dolor, la gente comenzó a dejarse llevar por locura y por ende vieron con egoísmo a los demás.

Sus varitas cayeron al suelo antes de que unos se abalanzaran sobre los otros, tanto en solitario como en grupos, imitando casi a la perfección jaurías de rabiosos perros famélicos. La locura no hizo distinción para nadie. Los niños se mataban entre ellos mismo, hundiendo sus uñas en los abdómenes blandos y regando el agrietado suelo sediento con sangre, esparciendo por doquier los órganos que no devoraban con hambre. Los adultos los emulaban, ignorando lazos matrimoniales o familiares, rompiendo cuellos y exponiendo rotos huesos que rápidamente usaban como armas blancas contra sus siguientes víctimas.

El concepto de amigo o enemigo fue ignorado, viéndose únicamente como insensibles bestias brutas. La muerte recibía a todos ellos durante la macabra danza lunática bajo la lluvia, que no se limitaba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sino que también era prolongada a zonas como Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Azkaban, St. Mungo, el Ministerio de Magia y demás viviendas mágicas.

Solo Harry Potter fue capaz de permanecer en sus cabales gracias a su estado catatónico, besando por primera y última vez a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Luna Lovegood previo a ponerse de pie, obviando las punzadas de dolor en las articulaciones. Carecía de importancia para su persona lo que los demás hacían, viendo con desgano las familias Malfoy y Weasley que se comían entre ellos, o cómo Hermione Granger sostenía entre sus dientes lo que antes era la pierna izquierda de Minerva McGonagall. Dando lentos pasos, su desgarbada figura se aproximó a quien estaba profetizado a enfrentar, el cual retrocedía aterrorizado después de no poder hacer nada para evitar que Nagini fuera destripada por la manada de Greyback.

Tarde reaccionó el Señor Oscuro al accionar del niño-que-vivió, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro que lo derribó al suelo, cayendo boca abajo. Su túnica negra fue el objetivo del ojiverde, aferrándose a un puñado de tela con ambas manos y alzar unos centímetros a Riddle antes de hacerlo chocar nuevamente contra los bloques de piedra, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, convirtiendo la pálida fas en una sanguinolenta masa roja. Después de quince reiteraciones más, Harry volteó el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Lord Voldemort, obligándolo a que lo mire fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo en alto un trozo de roca con notables aristas y abriendo la boca para pronunciarle unas últimas palabras mientras dejaba caer con todas sus fuerzas restantes los brazos.

_-Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn-_

* * *

Sonidos de rasguños en un papel invadían cada centímetro de la vieja casa. La pintura se desprendía en capas de las paredes, revelando un opaco blanco por debajo de todo, que poco favorecido era gracias a la parpadeante luz amarilla emitida por una vela de parafina que se consumía a un ritmo muy lento.

Diminutas motas negras señalaban el punteado camino que la pluma dejaba a su paso mientras en su extremo transportaba suficiente tinta azabache como para escribir cuatro líneas completas. Vivía en silencio desde aquel día el ojiverde, pues ninguna palabra salía de su boca por motivo alguno. Fue lo que pagó por ver algo más allá de su comprensión y conservar aún su mente, similar a lo que aquella joven de ojos soñadores padeció de niña cuando solo podía verlos y hablar de ellos en forma vaga.

Alzando su vista del libro que escribía desde que volvió a habitar el antiguo refugio de sus padres, Harry observó tácitamente el reflejo de su rostro en la sucia ventana en principio, desviándose luego para mirar los tentáculos que sobresalían por detrás de su silla, así como los cientos de ojos que se asomaban de entre las rendijas de la desvencijada casa, como si esperaran su turno por contarle lo que debía escribir.

Escrituras que había finalizado en su primero tomo mientras suspendía la pluma empleada sobre la amarillenta hoja, buscando la forma de firmarlo ya que no quería usar nunca más su nombre. Renegaba de él, pues le traía siempre a su mente los recuerdos de dolor. Sin embargo, quería que al menos una parte de aquella rubia inocente estuviera presente en los libros.

Dos iniciales se trazaron en la hoja, generándole una mueca sardónica a su escritor, prosiguiendo luego con el apellido de la soñadora pero deteniéndose para rayar la mitad final. Ella amaba todo lo bueno del mundo según la aliteración de su nombre, no obstante él no creía que se adecuara a la perfección para sus crónicas. Dándole un último vistazo a su habitación, Harry Potter se percató que era verdaderamente un taller.

Un taller donde él fabricaba historias por pedido de seres más allá de las estrellas, quienes querían advertirle a los futuros lectores. Con eso en mente, la mueca lúdica regresó a los labios del ojiverde, quien reescribió la firma antes de regresar la pluma al tintero y recostarse en su sillón, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con cansancio, no sin antes mirar su nuevo nombre.

_H. P. Love__-_

**_H. P. Lovecraft_**

* * *

**Fin de este one-shot!**

**Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Estuvo interesante?**

**Se esperaban algo así?**

**Gustó el final?**

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
